


The Red Wedding

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hidden Sex, Oral Sex, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Ruby and Jaune have been dating for years and have finally decided it's time to tie the knot. Having no idea about all the intricacies of planning a wedding, let alone her own, Ruby is grateful to have the support and assistance of her team and friends - almost as grateful as they are for the chance to fuck the groom behind her back.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Everyone, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 78
Kudos: 368





	1. The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> LordDial

* * *

Ruby held her hand out over the table and waited impatiently for everyone to react. It took them a few seconds, mostly because they didn’t know what they were looking for, but Yang soon gasped and the others followed suit, noting the new ring on her finger.

“Jaune finally proposed?” Yang asked.

“He did!” Ruby bounced in her seat excitedly.

“That’s right.” Jaune wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled at their friends around the table. It was their weekly meet up, an arranged event where all the friends from Beacon would get together and hang out. “We’re engaged.”

“About time! I thought you two would never tie the knot.”

“Yaaang. We wanted to take our time.” Ruby snuggled into Jaune’s side.

“We didn’t want to rush into anything.” he agreed.

“And we’re still the first to get hitched. I don’t see any of you getting married.”

Everyone looked to Nora and Ren expectantly, but Nora only laughed awkwardly, and Ren smiled back and said “Congratulations, Ruby” making it clear he wasn’t going to be drawn into it. No one else was even close, Yang switching through boyfriends _and_ girlfriends with regularity, Sun and Blake in one of their off moments and Weiss too busy reforming the SDC to put the time in. Pyrrha’s smile was the most plastic, though she did manage to hold one, offering her own congratulations before excusing herself to buy a drink.

“When’s the wedding?” Yang asked.

“Whenever, I guess.” Ruby shrugged. “Next week?”

“Ruby Rose!” Weiss’ hands slapped down on the table, shaking it _and_ Ruby. Even several years after Beacon, she was still deathly afraid of Weiss’ temper. “You are _not_ rushing into your wedding! For the love of God, at least put some thought into it. Have you considered who will come? Where it will be? What you’ll wear?”

“Uh… I was just going to go like this?”

“Absolutely not. I refuse to let you!”

“Weiss is right,” Yang said. “This is your wedding, Ruby. You only do that once. Hopefully. It should be something special, something big. Not to mention there are other people who are going to want to celebrate it.”

“Cost won’t be an issue,” Weiss said. “The SDC will cover everything – and I won’t hear any excuses on that. What’s the point of me putting all this work in if I can’t throw my profits around a little? Besides, the SDC owes you both a debt for what happened in Atlas. Do not even bother arguing. I won’t hear it.”

“A – Are you sure, Weiss?”

Huffing, the white haired woman rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m sure. However, as a compromise you need to let us assist you with the wedding. Or more realistically, let us handle it for you. Let’s not pretend we aren’t all aware you’re going to be absolutely useless at this.”

“I will not! I know how weddings work!”

“Really?” Weiss’ smirk threatened a challenge. “All right, then. List what you need.”

Ruby looked to her fiancé for help but Jaune simply smiled supportively, silently telling her she’d have to sleep in the bed she’d made. Damn it. He was meant to side with her. “Um. Dress, guests, guy to marry us, cake…” Come on. Come on. “Rings!” Ruby crossed her arms and grinned. “How’s that?”

“Poor. Where is the wedding?”

“Eh?”

“Venue, Ruby. Do you have a wedding venue selected?”

“Uh…”

“And what about the guests? Seating? How many tables, what colour scheme, what entertainment will there be?”

“Food,” Blake said, leaning on her arm with a cattish smile. “Drinks. The guests will want to stay and eat after you and Jaune go off for your first night and honeymoon. Speaking of, you need to plan that in advance. Not to mention the day of the wedding itself.”

“And photographs,” Yang said, joining in the fun. “You’ll want to remember this for a long time, so you’ll want a professional wedding photographer, maybe even a videographer. Don’t forget a car to show up in, or a horse-drawn carriage if you want.” Winking at Jaune, she added, “Or a rocket locker. The classics work best. That way he can throw up all over his suit.”

“Yeah, no thanks,” Jaune laughed. “All right. All right. I think Ruby gets it and I certainly do. We’ve not thought everything through.”

“Why are weddings so hard?” Ruby whined. “Can’t we just sign a form and call it done?”

The looks on everyone’s faces said she’d be dragged out and forced to go through a proper wedding if she so much as tried. Grumbling about stupid teammates always making things harder, she sulked in her spot. All that excitement she’d been floating around on had been popped.

“It sounds like hard work, but it’ll be worth it in the end, sis. You’ll see. Your big day will be _perfect_ and we’ll all help, right?”

“Do it for her, you mean.” Weiss said. “Yes. Yes, we shall. We can split up the tasks between us. I’ll help Ruby pick a dress tomorrow – heaven knows she’d pick something in bright red with boots if I didn’t. Nora and Ren can help choose the groom’s suits. I assume Ren is going to be best man?”

Jaune nodded. He didn’t exactly have a long list of male friends to pick from.

“Good. You can get both of yours together. I’m sure we can all think of things to help with. Blake can handle the venues, food and drink, Yang can-”

“I claim hen and stag night!”

“You – oh, fine, whatever. At least you can’t mess those up too badly. I’m sure Pyrrha will be willing to help with decorations and we can talk to Velvet about photography. See, Ruby. We’ll break it up into small bite-sized pieces and work through those one by one. We’ll be there to help you every step of the way.”

Ruby’s smile was watery.

“You guys are the best!”

* * *

She should have known better when Weiss told her she hadn’t gone overboard.

“You rented the whole place!?”

“I don’t see what you’re complaining about.” Weiss picked through another white gown and, after a moment to hum and eye Ruby suspiciously, added it over her arm. “We both know you’re socially awkward, so dealing with shop assistants and the like would only make this harder than it already is.”

“Yeah, but… you rented an entire bridal boutique…”

Weiss looked at her like she wasn’t sure what Ruby was complaining about.

Typical Weiss. There were times when she acted so normal, and then times where you couldn’t have missed the fact she grew up in a totally different way. Meals at restaurants would require private rooms, a trip to the cinema would be _only them_ at said cinema and every other seat booked but going unused, and if she wanted to buy something then she couldn’t wait in line or deal with crowds of other shoppers. Oh no. Weiss would have representatives come from said store to her, so she could peruse their belongings in the comfort of her own home.

Case in point, when she’d said she’d bring Ruby dress shopping, she sort of assumed they’d go around a few stores together, not take a private Bullhead over to the biggest bridal boutique in Mistral, then have the owners hand over the keys, close the shutters and leave them to it. Ruby stared at her best friend’s back, shaking her head in wonderment. A quick look to Jaune had him shrugging as if to say it was Weiss, and it was easier to just give in.

He wasn’t wrong. Weiss was such a force of nature sometimes, just assuming you’d bow and get out the way and then running right through you if you didn’t. After years in Beacon together and a couple after, it was amazing how she could still be surprised by it all.

“These should do for trying on.” Weiss said. “I know it’s cliché, but cream really doesn’t fit your skin tone and hair, and no, you’re not wearing a red dress. White is traditional and will highlight your hair and eyes.”

“White is fine.”

Ruby said obediently. Anything was if it got it all over with. Living a life with her boyfriend-soon-to-be-husband was exciting. Getting married was exciting. Wearing a dress? Eh. Dresses had always been more Weiss and Yang’s things. Much like in her first prom night in Beacon, she’d have been happier in boots and a combat skirt.

_Weiss would kill me if I said that now._

“Okay. We’ll have you try these on first and then come out to pose for us. Take your time – we have the boutique booked all day, and I’m not above renting it out for a week if we have to.” That was equal parts threat and promise, Ruby thought with a gulp. “And don’t worry about anyone seeing you. The shutters are closed so it’s only Jaune and I.”

“Mm. Kay. These look complicated to get into.”

“They almost certainly are. You’d have garters and stockings and lingerie on underneath for-” Weiss sighed. “Oh my goodness. Ruby, please tell me you aren’t blushing and hiding away from us at the mere _mention_ of lingerie?”

Ruby lowered the gown, face pink. “No?”

“How are you still this shy? You and Jaune have been dating for three years now.” Turning to eye him, she added, “You _have_ been together, haven’t you? Together in the physical sense?”

“Weiss, we’ve had sex!” Ruby crowed, mortified. “I’m not _that_ innocent.”

“No? Just innocent enough to blush at the thought of wearing something nice for him on your wedding night. Well at least I don’t have to explain the birds and the bees to you.”

Ruby slapped her friend’s arm and looked to Jaune hoping he wasn’t laughing. He wasn’t thankfully, but he wasn’t as bashful as her either. It wasn’t that sex was anything taboo, just that it was awkward to talk about. Her and Jaune were good. They did it often enough and it was fun for both of them. Wasn’t that enough? Weiss didn’t need to know more, and it was awkward whenever Yang brought it up like she was expecting grand stories of crazy performances and positions.

Their love life was fine. More than fine. Okay, there were a few technical differences, mostly based around his size – and not just height – but those were just things she was getting used to. Jaune was always gentle with her and let off if she said it was hurting. Ruby would be the first to admit they weren’t _adventurous_ in the bedroom, but that wasn’t a big deal, was it? Why did everyone have to act like a relationship wasn’t normal unless you were making love swinging from the lampshades?

“Jaune and me are fine.”

“Jaune and I.”

“Jaune and me!” she argued. “It’s my wedding and I’ll talk uncouth if I want to.”

“Idiot.” Despite the word, there was a tone of amusement in Weiss’ voice as she pushed her toward the changing room. “Give me those dresses. Take one in, try it on and come out. I’ll leave the rest on this rack for you. Take your time and make sure you have it on properly. I’d rather have to put up with your idiot fiancé than see you stumbling out making a fool of yourself.”

Ruby felt the need to defend her boyfriend a little. “He isn’t an idiot.”

“Less of one now, thankfully. It’s hard to fully forget the dullard who kept stalking me across Beacon asking me out several times a week.”

“He’s not like that anymore! Besides,” she added. “You said no and he’s mine now. You lost out.”

“Really? Talk like that and I might just steal him away from you.”

“You can’t,” Ruby teased, sticking her tongue out. “Jaune is the best boyfriend ever, and he’s all mine. Nahh! Nahh!” Ducking into the changing room with the last word, Ruby giggled at the grumbling she heard outside.

It was all in good fun and they were all friends. Weiss had been her best friend since Beacon and had been one of the first to support her and Jaune getting together a couple of years back. Everyone had, except maybe for Pyrrha, but even that had more been envy than dislike. Pyrrha supported them publicly and always said they were good together; she just knew there was a longing underneath. Ruby had once felt bad about that, but convinced herself if Pyrrha never made a move, it wasn’t fair that she couldn’t. Pyrrha had all of Beacon to win him over and never tried.

 _He’s mine now,_ she thought, unbuttoning her dress and shimmying out of it. Her boyfriend and fiancé. The engagement ring still felt weird on her finger, but a good kind. A solid and real reminder of what they had and would be.

Husband and wife.

It was all perfect. All of it. Her first guy friend in Beacon, her first crush and her first kiss. He’d ticked all the boxes, even her first time, and despite all the warnings that she shouldn’t get too involved, that most people didn’t go on to marry the first person they dated, her and Jaune had bucked expectations.

She liked to think it was because they loved one another, but even Ruby could admit it was because they just fit. They were both dorky at times, both shy, both nerdy – okay, Jaune was less nerdy now and more a handsome and confident man, but she was still the weapons-loving geek and she liked to think he was still the comic loving one inside. And if not, then it didn’t matter since he never complained about her gushing over weapons to him or wanting to go out on long hunts. Even their jobs fit together, letting them go on missions together and watch each other’s backs.

Giggling under her breath, she turned and eyed the long white dress, drawing in a deep breath at the _reality_ of it all. It hadn’t sunken in, but the dress made it real. This was a wedding dress. For her. They were going to get married. Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc were going to get married.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode.

A crash from outside had her almost jumping through the ceiling. It was a muffled sound followed by a curse from what could only be Jaune, a gasp and then a quiet groan. Ruby listened, worry worming its way through her.

“Is everything okay?” she called.

“Y – Yeah. It’s fine!”

It didn’t _sound_ fine. That was Jaune’s please don’t look voice. Ruby gripped the curtains and, careful not to let him see her in her undies – which felt an odd concern given they were getting married, but romantic lovemaking with the lights off was different to giving him a show – poked her head out from behind the red curtain.

Jaune was holding a woman in a wedding dress by her waist.

A fake woman.

Her fiancé looked incredibly red in the face as his eyes met hers, the store mannequin held like he’d fended off an attack from it. He had his hands on its waist and its body angled diagonally across his own, covering his legs. The long dress it wore fanned out and fell in front of him, leaving her only able to see his hands, one shoulder and his face.

“Pft.” Ruby snickered. “Are you okay? Did the mannequin attack you?”

“D – Don’t tease…”

“I can’t help it. I thought my fiancé was a huntsman, but apparently he was taken down by a doll.” Jaune’s eyes darted down, and though she couldn’t see anything past the mannequin’s dress, she could imagine what. “You didn’t break anything, did you?”

“No!” His answer was much too fast. He winced. “I mean, yes? I made it come out of its base. Don’t worry, I’ll fix it. I was just – ah!” He gasped and squirmed. “I was just trying to pick it up and it came out. Don’t worry, just focus on getting dressed and I’ll have it sorted. You know how I am. Clumsy as always.”

That was Jaune all right. Typical Jaune, clumsy where she was shy and awkward; it was why they were such a perfect couple. Ruby giggled and shook her head. “I _do_ know, vomit boy. Try not to get beaten up by a store mannequin before the wedding. I need my groom in one piece.”

“Ha. Y – Yeah.” Jaune’s laughter was awkward, probably embarrassed at having caused a scene. “No problems there.”

“Where’s Weiss? You could get her to help.”

Jaune looked down and then to the left, her right. Ruby craned her neck but couldn’t really see without exposing herself. “I think she – ah. Y – Yeah, she went off to look at some bridal veils. S – Said she’d come back before you were done.”

Weiss probably got tired of putting up with Jaune.

“All right. Try and get that fixed before she gets back, then. I’m going to finish getting changed.” Ruby turned back into the changing room and gripped the curtain, looking out to say, “Don’t peek!” before sliding it shut with a click.

* * *

Jaune continued to hold the mannequin by its waist, gripping on tight with the dress it was wearing fanning out much wider than he was. The flowing gown and fluttering petticoats covered not only his lower body, but also Weiss’, down on her knees, looking up at him past the nine-inch cock laid against the left side of her face.

“Don’t peek,” she teased, turning into his shaft and planting a horribly slow kiss up the side. Jaune groaned through gritted teeth, his trousers pooled around his feet. “I don’t think that will be a problem, Ruby. Your fiancé is a little distracted at the moment.”

“Weiss,” he gasped. “That was too close. If I hadn’t grabbed the mannequin-”

“Doesn’t that make it all the more interesting?” Her lips pursed, planting smoulderingly hot kisses down his shaft. As she reached the tip, she moaned throatily and came around to his front, kissing his head once. “The risk of being caught.” Another kiss, a smooch, lips peeling up and over his reddened tip. “The danger.”

Her tongue came out to swirl around him, one of her hands sliding down to grasp the base of his cock while the other cupped and fondled his hefty balls in the palm of her small hand. Slurping on him loudly, she licked her lips and gave him an experimental jerk, pumping her hand up and down once and holding him still after.

“Doesn’t it turn you on?”

Jaune gasped for breath and set the mannequin down, placing a hand on the back of her head and gripping her snow white hair. “You know damn well it does.”

“That, I do.” Weiss’ lips curled into a smile as she let him pull her into him. Her lips parted and she took the whole of him into her mouth, keeping her pale blue eyes open as she dove all the way down to the hand she had wrapped around his base. His cock tickled the back of her throat as she held it there, choking slightly before pulling off and releasing him with a loud smack of her lips. “After all, this wouldn’t be the first time, would it?”

Sliding the hand from his dick to his thigh, she held him in place and started bobbing her head back and forth, taking his entire length down what felt like her throat. Jaune could only groan and hold onto a nearby shelf, watching his fiancée’s best friend devour his cock in front of him, all the while fondling his balls and making loud, sloppy sounds.

Weiss was moaning quietly each time she took him, her eyes watering at the deepest parts, only sometimes to hold there and gargle on him, making Jaune grit his teeth and look up to the ceiling, tensing up so tight it hurt. Then, she would draw back, release him, tilt his cock up and rest it against her cheek, laying kisses up and down the length of him. Her hand held him higher, nose pressing into his balls as she planted soft, loving kisses on his hardened sack.

“Mmm. Is this all for me? You’re so pent up, Jaune. Is Ruby not taking care of you?”

“Ruby – hah – doesn’t like going down. Says – hngh – it tastes bad.”

“It’s an acquired taste fit for a more refined palette.” Weiss opened her mouth wide and sucked a testicle past her lips, dragging it down and rubbing her tongue up against it. Jaune shuddered, unable to take his eyes off her. It was released with a popping sound and Weiss leaned in to lick at the point where his sack met the underside of his shaft, a sensitive spot she delighted in teasing with her pillowy lips and wet tongue. “Then again, I guess Ruby always was the innocent one, ever the baby of the team. It was a surprise to find out the two of you are finally tying the knot.”

Weiss grinned devilishly and slapped his shaft against her lips, whispering past it.

“Almost as much a surprise as finding out you’ve been sleeping behind her back as much as you have. Naughty Jaune. Very naughty indeed. What would she say if she knew?”

Jaune pulled Weiss up off the floor, catching her before she could stumble and planting his lips on hers. Weiss moaned deep in her throat and Jaune found himself drawn by the sound, stepping forward and pushing her back until she bumped into and sat on one of the display tables. More shoes tumbled to the floor, more evidence for Ruby of just how `clumsy` he could be.

Weiss’ hand remained between them and she moved it up and down his shaft, fingers teasing and dragging over his hard flesh, pushing his now wet cock through her hand. She returned his kiss with more fervour than Ruby ever did, working her mouth back and forth and dragging her lips against his. Her soft tongue flicked over his and he chased it, grinding their tongues together as she teased and coaxed his back into her mouth.

Trapped against the display table, he could finally push his hands up against her, sliding between them and gliding up her white dress, over her small but pert breasts and cupping them. He could feel her nipples pressing against his palms and knew without looking that she hadn’t worn a bra. Weiss answered with a moan and a squeeze of his slick cock, trapping it between her hand and her thigh, stroking it against her.

“Look at you,” she gasped, drawing her lips from his and gasping happily as he transferred them to her neck. Her head tilted back to expose her throat, and her pulse raced against his tongue. Her voice was quiet, the words whispered. “You can’t keep your hands off me. What’s the matter, is Ruby not enough?”

Jaune slid his hands down and under her dress in answer, dragging the top half of her blouse up and running his hands against her stomach. The thin silken material rose higher, drawn up to her shoulders, and suddenly his fingers were playing with her tits. Small but wonderfully shaped and soft pillows that he couldn’t help but treasure. He kissed his way down to her neck, sloppily running his lips and tongue against her pale skin. So soft. So creamy. He thrust his hips, trying to glide his cock harder against her leg.

“You’re like a horny dog. Cheating on Ruby, too. How naughty of you. It’s bad enough you’re doing this, but with her best friend…? That’s reprehensible.”

He didn’t answer. Leaning down, he brought his face to her chest, letting Weiss hold her blouse up as he ran his thumb over one hardened nipple and greedily took the other into his mouth. It was so soft and succulent, a little pink treat standing out and begging for his attention. Not as big or as hard as Ruby, but puffy and lovely. Delicate. Perfect.

So close, he could smell her, the heady combination of her perfume and the taste of her skin. He sucked viciously on her nipple, listening to the frantic and stuttering gasps she let out. His fingers tweaked the other between them, drawing it out and rubbing across it until he finally had his fill of the first and moved over, swirling his tongue around the puffy nub before sealing his lips over it in a kiss and sucking as hard as he could. Weiss moaned and leaned into him, fixing both hands behind his head.

“Is everything all right out there?” Ruby called through the changing room curtains. “I thought I heard something.”

Jaune was too distracted to reply, lips kissing and loving Weiss’ delicate breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands roamed all over her, one groping her other chest while his second dove down between her legs and under her skirt, rubbing two fingers against her wet panties. Holding onto his head as she threw hers back, Weiss called out to her teammate with a wide and sultry smile.

“Everything is fine, Ruby. Jaune is telling bad jokes again and I just had to groan at them. You focus on getting changed.” While Ruby shouted back an affirmative, Weiss looked back down to him and spread her legs wider, inviting his hand in. “Bad jokes, hm? Like the joke of you being a loyal boyfriend, hm?”

“Like you can talk,” Jaune whispered, leaning up to capture her lips once more. “Such a loyal friend you are, falling to your knees the second her back was turned. I don’t think I was the only eager one here.”

“Mmm. What can I say? Ruby herself kept talking you up; it’d be a shame not to sample it.” Weiss pulled back with a soft kiss, biting her lower lip as his fingers pulled her sopping underwear down her thighs. She brought her knees up so he could drag the material down, then used one foot to push it off the rest of the way herself. “And didn’t I tell you before? A Schnee always gets what she wants.”

Jaune’s fingers rubbed up against her bare slit, dipping all too easily past her outer lips and feeling the warm, hungry wetness within.

“And what is it you want now?” he teased.

Weiss’ fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand into her wet crotch. “I think you know.”

Rocking her hips into him, she began to purr when he slid two fingers into her pussy. It wasn’t just wet but hot and tight. It contracted around him as she clenched down, gripping him tight as Weiss moaned weakly into his hair. He found her clit with his thumb and soon she was rocking bodily onto his hand, allowing him to slide the other around her waist to anchor her in place and take her juicy tit back into his mouth.

“Mmm!” Weiss moaned quietly, rocking her hips back and forth and tightening around him every few seconds. “Yes. Yes, that’s right. Keep going, ah, inside. Mmm! You’re wasted on my useless partner, Jaune. You really are.”

His fingers moved harder, pushing deeper and curling up at the end to push against her inner walls. Weiss’ words cut off in a whimper, her chest pushing into his face as she clung onto him for support. Her blouse fell down in front of his eyes, kept up only by his lips suckling on her sweet tits. Her lips came down by his ear, and the harsh pants she let out breathed hot air over his skin, making him shiver.

Her hips started to move in slow circles, twisting him around inside her. He tasted her heartbeat thudding away in her chest and pushed her clit in, hearing the sudden intake of breath and knowing what was to come. His lips released her nipple, ignoring the blouse that fell down to her waist as her pussy clamped down and his lips sealed over hers, cutting her off before she could cry out.

Weiss’ orgasm was muffled into his mouth instead, the girl going rigid and bucking into him, kept on the table only by the hand between her legs. Jaune could feel her juices dripping down his fingers, slick and wet and warm. It was a challenge to keep her loud squeal sealed in his mouth, and his other hand slid up to her head to keep her locked against him, bucking and shaking in the throes of passion.

“I’m done!”

Jaune stepped back and Weiss pushed herself off the table, quickly pushing her skirt back over her legs and hurriedly kicking her discarded underwear under the table. Aside from looking flushed and a little sweaty, that was all she took, but he’d left his trousers behind the mannequin and was naked from the waist down. As the curtains to the changing room pulled back, he darted behind the display case, placing his hands down on top of it with his lower body behind.

“Ta-dah!”

Ruby arrived in a long and flowing white gown, her hair down and face flushed a cute shade of pink. The gown was huge, clinging tightly to her slim waist and chest but fanning out grandiosely below and behind her. Her arms were bare apart from elbow-length white gloves that reached up to her wrist with a little triangular strip connecting to her middle finger.

Stepping out of the changing room, she looked to Jaune and Weiss, standing side by side, Jaune behind a display cabinet and Weiss next to him, one hand on the cabinet and the other in front of her skirt, smiling innocently.

Laughing, Ruby gave a little twirl and asked, “How do I look?”

“Amazing,” Jaune said, breathing a little heavily. “You look stunning.”

Ruby blushed bright red at the praise, unable to meet his eyes despite the fact they’d been dating for over a year now and were set to marry. “Aheh. T – Thanks…”

“You look beautiful, Ruby,” Weiss said. “In fact, Yang ordered me to take pictures of your different dresses since she couldn’t be here to see you in them. Jaune, can you hand me my scroll?”

“Uh. Sure. Where is it?”

“You’re so useless,” Weiss huffed, looking down at his bare legs and erect dick pushing up against the back of the display table, hidden from Ruby’s view. With a sly smile, she reached down and planted her scroll in front of him, then slid her hand lower and gripped his cock. Jaune stiffened, legs shaking and eyes closing for a second. “There it is. Do me a favour and take a picture of Ruby for me, will you? I’ll send them to Yang after.”

“A – A picture?”

“Hmhm.” Weiss looked up to him with a cheeky smile, her fingers curling around him and slowly starting to pump up and down, jerking him off behind the table. “Is there a problem with that, Jaune?”

Hands shaking and hips thrusting through her lovely fingers, Jaune fumbled with her scroll and brought it up. He held it between both hands, hoping Ruby wouldn’t notice how heavy his breathing was or how he was rocking behind the table. Weiss kept squeezing as she worked her way to his tip, closing her fingers around the head of his cock before working her way to his base. He was already wet from her mouth, making it a smooth and graceful motion.

“Hey Ruby,” he managed without groaning. Only just. “Do a pose for me?”

Ruby smiled innocently and turned half-on, holding one arm up and behind her head and planting the other on her waist like she was brushing hair out her face. “Like this?”

“Y – Yeah. That’s it. Just like that.” The words were whispered to Weiss, his cock throbbing in her soft hand. He felt like he could cum right there, blasting his load onto the white cloth of the table. “Smile for me,” he stammered.

The scroll clicked three, four times, in quick succession. The last was the hardest as Weiss sped up, pumping him harder and harder, slamming her hand back against his stomach like she was milking a cow. Jaune’s breath came out in a gasp and he buckled forward, slamming the scroll down on the table and drawing a worried look from Ruby.

“Are you all right?”

“He’s overwhelmed.” Weiss answered quickly, smiling at Ruby even as she pumped his dick like a machine, sliding her hand back, cupping his balls and then gliding her fingers up the underside and running her sticky palm over his head. “It must be the sight of you in a wedding dress. He always was a hopeless romantic, even back in Beacon when he spent every day begging for me to look his way.” Her hand squeezed him tight as she looked his way, lips curled into a satisfied smile. “Isn’t that right, Jaune? You’re overwhelmed with love for Ruby.”

“Yeah!” he said, gasped. “You’re amazing, babe. You look so sexy like that.”

“J – Jaune!” It was too much for Ruby and she covered her face with her fingers. The dark colour of her neck shone through. “Don’t _say_ things like that, especially not _in front of people_. Oh my God.” Blushing terribly, she looked away, missing Weiss lean bodily into him and jack him harder, shaking Jaune so hard he had to lean on the table for support. “I – Is it that good, though? I want to look my best.”

“Tell her how it is, Jaune.” Weis teased. “Tell her how much you like it.”

“It’s amazing, Wei – Ruby.” The hand. The fingers. The pressure. “It’s _so_ damn good!”

“I – If you like it that much, then maybe I should go with this. Is that okay, Weiss?”

“No.” Weiss’ answer was immediate. “I’ve set out more for you to try on and you’re going to. I didn’t rent the entire store for the afternoon so you could settle on the first dress you try on. This is your wedding, Ruby. You can afford to take a little time. Don’t worry about us,” she teased, squeezing him tight. “Jaune and I can entertain ourselves.”

“Hmm. I guess that makes sense.” Ruby took another of the dresses off the rack and swept back inside with a shy smile. “Back in a few minutes!”

“Take your time, Ruby.”

The rings connecting the curtain to the bar above rattled as Ruby drew it shut.

Jaune’s hands were on Weiss’ shoulders within seconds, his mouth on hers and his hardened length pinning her hand against her stomach. Weiss moaned around his tongue and continued to stroke him, wrapping her other hand around his neck. Hungrily, Jaune pushed her back into the nearest table and thrust into her.

“I need you,” he whispered urgently. “I need to be inside you.”

Weiss’ eyes sparkled. She brought a finger to her lips, urging silence before pulling him out from the table and in front of the changing room. The red curtain was drawn, the sound of Ruby changing behind it. Still with a finger over her mouth, Weiss tugged his penis down and brought him to his knees, then laid him flat on his back with his feet toward the changing room. Jaune licked his lips as he looked up at her, up her long, smooth legs, up her skirt and to the deliciously pink pussy she was parting with two fingers as she came down.

He settled his hands on her legs, stroking her knees as she found her positioning on either side of him, settling down to sit on his thighs. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it, then stroking his erect cock to bring him into position and lowered herself down. Jaune hissed through gritted teeth, all too aware of the fact they were so close to where Ruby was getting changed that she’d hear so much as a gasp.

He could see Ruby’s feet under the curtain. He could hear her hum and the rustle of cloth as she undid her gown, moving around within and pushing her white stockings down her legs. He could also feel Weiss’ burning heat enveloping him, gripping him in her tight and slippery sheathe as she lowered her weight down and drove him in inch by torturously slow inch. Jaune’s head fell back, touching the carpet, mouth open and silently panting, chest stuttering as Weiss placed her hands flat down on him and rocked her hips forward, smiling seductively down on him while keeping just as quiet.

It was all too much. Jaune’s hands slid up to her hips, pushing her white skirt up so that he could see his cock disappearing into her. Her arousal was drenching him, running down his shaft as she raised her hips so he could see himself, then slid down again, swallowing him within her perfect body. Jaune’s hands slid around to grip her tight ass, pulling him in against her as he thrust up.

“Are you two still there?” Ruby called through the curtain.

Weiss winked at him and kept one hand on his chest, using the other to pull her blouse up so he could see her smooth belly and gorgeous breasts.

“We’re still here,” Weiss said, pinching her clothing beneath her chin. With her free hand, she played with one of her breasts, tweaking and flicking her nipple, giving him a show as she rocked her hips back and forth. “Jaune is, too. Yes?”

Fuck. Jaune rocked up, thrusting into Weiss and dragging her down on him, grinding her into him. “I’m here!” he said, voice raw with need.

“Oh right.” A rustle. Ruby’s dress fell down under the curtains and she stepped out of it. Her hand appeared to pick it up, but she never saw beneath like he could. “It was just that you were being so quiet. I thought something was wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong. Everything is – ah – perfect!”

“Huh?”

“I’m just showing your fiancé something interesting,” Weiss explained, leaning down to place her hands on either side of his face and jiggle her chest. Weiss’ breasts weren’t big but they still had weight to them and shook enticingly before his eyes. “Do you like this one, Jaune? Tell Ruby what you think of it.”

His hands cupped Weiss’ breasts, moulding and squeezing them between his fingers.

“I love them. They’re amazing.”

Ruby shuffled around as she hung the old dress up on a hanger. “Are you looking at dresses?”

“Of course,” Weiss lied, pulling his head up into her chest with both hands. Weiss shivered and clung onto him as he sucked one nipple into his mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut and her pussy clamped down on him, gripping him tight. “What else would we be – hm – looking at in a bridal boutique?”

“Hm. I dunno.” Ruby pulled the new dress off. “Embarrassing pictures of me.”

“I would _never_ make fun of you,” Weiss said, dragging her fingernails up Jaune’s shirt, pushing it higher so she could circle a finger around one of his nipples. “You’re my best friend. The last thing I’d do is take advantage of that, Ruby.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re my best friend too, Weiss.”

“Hmm.” She winked at him. “That’s good to hear.”

Weiss slammed herself down onto him again and again, using the conversation to muffle their heated breaths and the quiet slap of her sopping pussy on his now drenched thighs. His shaft kept plunging into her, grinding all the way up her passage in a way Ruby could rarely take. She dug her fingers into his hair when he bit down on her nipple, rubbing it between his teeth. His hands found her ass again, pulling her cheeks wide and _slapping_ her down with every thrust.

If Ruby pulled the curtains aside, she would have seen them laid on top of one another, only Weiss’ ass and his balls visible to her, along with Weiss’ twat stretched around his thick cock. Pushing him down, he lost access to Weiss’ chest, but soon found his mouth occupied with hers, their tongues wrestling as the white-haired girl rode him. Her hips rose and fell with reckless abandon, haste causing the meeting of their bodies to ring out louder and louder.

It got so loud that Ruby was sure to hear if she ever stopped humming. Unable to bear the thought of being interrupted, Jaune lifted Weiss up and pulled her over to another of the display cases, placed his hand on her back and bent her over it, hooking a hand under her right knee as he did and pulling that up onto the table.

“So forceful!” she whispered, loving every moment of it, especially the way he mercilessly rammed his cock back into her. “Ah! I bet Ruby doesn’t let you fuck her like this, does she? I can tell. Why else would you be so hard?”

“Never,” he returned in a voice just as quiet. They were further away from the changing rooms now, allowing some quiet words, but they still had to whisper. “It’s always in bed, always face to face, always soft.”

He groaned into her ear and slammed his hips forward, pushing his thick cock right up inside her. So deep she could feel it grinding against her cervix. The need was obvious, the powerful thrusts and hands gripping her hips so tight he left red marks speaking of how desperate he was.

“Do it, then. Fuck me.”

“I thought I already was.” His chest rumbled as he pressed into her back as leaned over, tilting her head back by gripping her hair and capturing her lips, passionately rubbing his tongue against hers. His thrusts became shorter, though no less rigid. A sudden slam that would rock the table and crush her soft ass cheeks against his crotch.

“You – ah – call that fucking me?” she teased, pale blue eyes misty with lust and locked onto his. “Please. I can feel how much you want it. Stop with all this foreplay and get to the point already.” Her pink tongue came out to run over her lips, and she moved her arms forward to cling onto the table. “We both want it.”

They did. Jaune gritted his teeth and threw his weight into her, almost rocking the table forward and tipping it over. Weiss’ feet were pushed up off the floor, her heels in the air as she opened her mouth in a silent cry. In one motion he’d pushed through her cervix and into her womb, filling her in a way Ruby would never let him. To even come close was to have her pushing him away with a foot and complaining.

There were none from Weiss, only a ragged purr. He fucked her harder than he ever had Ruby, pounding her with all the frustration pent up over weeks. His cock slid in and out of her pussy like it was made for him, her tight walls squeezing and gripping him like hot satin. Weiss’ feet came up off the floor to wrap around behind him and he gripped her by her stiletto heels, holding her feet and leaving her suspended over the table, hands gripping the other edge as he hammered into her tight pussy again and again and again.

He slid out with a groan, smiled at hers and slapped his cock up the crack of her ass, letting it sit there for a moment before rubbing it up and down, dipping his waist and sliding it back into her again. This time, he leaned over her, releasing her feet and pinning her down with his weight alone, rutting her forcefully and pushing her small breasts down into the hard wood.

“I think this is the one!” Ruby crowed suddenly. The curtain rings pulled back and she stepped out without warning.

Jaune swore and pulled back, Weiss pushing herself up at the same time so that she was stood in front of him. The action pushed her back into him, ruining his attempt to pull out and hilting Weiss on his cock again. He sucked in a deep breath and his hands flew to her hips instinctively, holding her skin under her skirt.

Thanks to the stacks of wedding shoes and heels on the table, Ruby could only see their chests and shoulders above. If she wondered why they were so close, Jaune stood behind Weiss, then she must have thought he was looking over her shoulder.

“This one is amazing!” she gushed, too excited to care. Ruby twirled in a tight-fit white gown with a swooping skirt that twisted around her like the petals of a flower. Her face was bright pink, but her smile shone through. “What do you think!?”

Think? He thought that he was so close and desperate to unload, and that Ruby couldn’t have chosen a worse time to come out.

“It looks good.” Weiss said, pushing some white hair back behind her sweaty face. How Ruby hadn’t noticed something, he didn’t know. Probably excitement. Or extreme innocence. “I really think you should try the other on as well, though,” she said, clearly as desperate as he to get back to things. “You wouldn’t want to pick too early.”

“But I really like this one. I really do!”

“T – Try the third dress on.” Jaune told her. Ordered. Begged. He wasn’t sure which at this point. All he knew was that he _needed_ Ruby to get back in that changing room so he could go back to fucking Weiss. His hips were moving with a mind of their own, gently sliding back and forth, gliding his shaft in and out of Weiss’ pussy.

Her eyes met his as she looked back over her shoulder, momentarily stunned and asking what he was thinking. Then, she licked her lips, swallowed and bent forward to rest her elbows on the table again, acting for all the world like she was getting a better look at Ruby’s dress, but also pushing her ass back into him.

Breathing shallowly, Jaune spread her cheeks wide and began thrusting, fucking her right in front of his fiancée.

Ruby had no idea. “Do I have to? This is my favourite by far.”

“Ruby.” Weiss said, breathing heavily. Her fingernails were digging into the white tablecloth. “You’ve only tried on _two dresses_. That is not a proper sample size. If you still want it after the third, I’ll let you settle on that one, but I won’t relent.” Her hips rolled back, grinding a slow circle into him as she disguised her groan as one of exasperation at her teammate’s stubbornness. “That is the – ah – only compromise I will make.”

Ruby put her foot down stubbornly and looked over Weiss’ face to his. “What do _you_ think, Jaune?”

“I think you look amazing, but Weiss is right, and she _did_ rent out the store for us to use. It’s only fair you indulge her.” His dick slid deeply into Weiss, burying itself in her tight body. When she pushed back and gripped him tight by squeezing all her muscles at once, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. “B – Besides, I want to see you in the other wedding dress, Ruby. Can’t you do it for me?”

His fiancée blushed and turned away shyly, her scowl replaced with a tiny smile. “O – Of course! If you want to see it then I will.” Unable to look at him, she turned away, grabbing the last dress and heading back inside.

The moment it was shut, Jaune covered Weiss’ body with his and latched his lips onto her neck, thrusting wildly into her like a man on the verge of death. He sucked at her neck, licking and nipping until he found her beating pulse, which he dragged his tongue over, listening to the stuttering sound of her breath as he pounded into her and wondering just how they hadn’t been caught.

“You – ah – want to see her in the dress?” Weiss’ amused tone said it all. “Hmm. I think the one you _really_ want to see in a wedding dress is me. Isn’t that so?” An arm hooked back, gripping onto the back of his collar as she met his thrusts with her own, pushing off the floor with both feet. “You want to see _me_ walk down that aisle. You want to see _me_ in your bedroom in white lingerie. You want _me_ wrapped around your cock, moaning your name as you fuck a child into my womb.”

The words and the images had him moaning into her neck, a feral and animalistic sound that Weiss found all too enticing. Her pussy squeezed harder still, threatening to milk him dry.

“You do!” she whispered, laughing quietly. “God, you’ve not changed at all, have you? Still the boy so desperately in love with me in Beacon. Tell me, have you ever been fucking Ruby and imagined my face instead?”

He had. The sudden increase in his thrusting confirmed it.

“Naughty Jaune! Ah! Oh God, that’s so good. Ruby was right, you know. It really _was_ my loss not picking you up when I could. Mm. Not that it’s too late. There will be times when Ruby is on missions when she’s busy or visiting her sister. Who is going to keep your bed warm then, hm? I think we both know the answer to that.”

Jaune pulled out suddenly. Weiss made an unhappy sound, but he planted a hand on her hip and pushed her over, rolling her onto her back so that she was sat on the table. Her legs were spread even before he took a knee and forced her back. He pushed her up onto the seat so her heels were off the floor, then stepped in and gripped her hips, ready to pull her off and drop her down onto his erect cock.

“Wait!” Weiss said, reaching for something beyond his shoulder.

His eyes widened when she came back with a white veil, a circlet with thin and flowing material that didn’t really hide her face but did spill down to her shoulders beautifully. With her already white dress and bare shoulders she looked like she could have been modelling a wedding dress herself, be it one with a very short skirt. Since that was currently ridden up to her stomach, he didn’t really care. Jaune breathed in sharply, eyes meeting hers through the marriage veil. Weiss wore a sultry smile as she leant back on her hands and tossed her hair, gazing seductively at him through a thin sheet of white cloth.

“Now you can imagine you’re marrying a real woman while you’re fucking me.”

It was all too much. Jaune pulled her off the table and Weiss dropped. Her gasp was echoed by his own as nine inches of meat cut into her in an instant, punching through her cervix in a way that would have had Ruby wailing but had Weiss throwing her arms around him, rolling her eyes back and moaning throatily.

His own hands clung to her ass, pulling her into him and supporting her weight with strength alone. Weiss’ feet wrapped around him, heels linking over his ass as he turned and pushed her into the nearest wall, burying Weiss between bridal gowns and pushing up into her. Every thrust pushed her up the wall and every withdrawal had her shifting down until he could meet her again. One of her hands reached out to grasp a dress, fingers twisting into the material as she tossed her head to the side, peering at the changing room where Ruby was happily humming a tune to herself, shuffling from one dress to the next.

Weiss’ eyes sparkled. Her hand came up to brush the veil out her face. All she had to do was purse her lips and Jaune’s were there, pushing her back against the wall with his tongue battling hers, probing and dancing around her mouth as his cock did the same below, plunging in and out with the aid of gravity dragging Weiss’ petite body down onto him. Her heels continued to dig into his back, pulling him in harder as his hands roamed up to grasp and tweak her tits, sliding under her blouse to fondle her perfect breasts.

Breaking the kiss, Weiss leant her head back, letting him feast on her neck as she continued to watch the changing rooms, lower lip caught between her teeth at the thought of Ruby stepping out and seeing them.

“Imagine it, Jaune,” she whispered. “Ruby in the crowd with shock on her face as she watches me walk down the aisle, put on your ring and get down on my knees. I’d pull your zipper down and blow you in front of everyone. We’d have Velvet there photographing it, and she’d make sure _everyone_ got a set of the pictures, especially Ruby.”

“Ungh!” he groaned pounding away harder and harder.

“And then we’d retire to our room. I’d be wearing the lingerie I’ll get Ruby. We’ll fuck like rabbits on the bed, then jet off tomorrow with Ruby’s passport. Maybe we could even send her a postcard. A nice one with you sliding your fat dick into my pussy.”

It was a fantasy. That was all it was. Neither would shake the status quo that heavily and they both knew it, but as a fantasy it did its job. Jaune groaned and dragged Weiss back to the table, not trusting his legs to keep them upright. He forced her down, pushing her feet up to rock her back among the boxes of shoes and hilted himself inside, all the way up past her cervix.

His cock pulsed and throbbed, bulging as seed ran down and through him. Weiss felt it, touching both fingers to her stomach and opening her mouth wide. Knowing what would come Jaune grabbed the veil and pulled it off her hair, stuffing it into her open mouth a second before their climax hit.

Weiss chomped down on it hard, squealing into the fabric and biting down with all her strength. Her body was wracked by her orgasm, pussy becoming as tight as a vice right at the moment he shot his first rope of cum. The first was sudden, but the second and third came in a deluge, spilling out into her with a force unrivalled by anything he achieved with Ruby.

There was so much that it felt like his balls were emptying themselves of weeks of pressure. Gripping onto her ankles, he tilted his head back, sighing in absolute relief while Weiss arched her back and moaned past the veil gritted in her teeth. Jaune looked down and watched, loving the graceful arch of her slim stomach and the undersides of her breasts he could see beneath her blouse.

Drawing out, he removed the veil from her lips and caught them with his own, pinning her down for one final, passionate kiss. His dick slung out and down, hanging limply between his legs. Pulling away, he let Weiss sit up and looked down at herself. Cum dripped from her pussy.

“Mmm. You never fail to satisfy.”

Taking the veil from him, she winked and rubbed it between her legs, smearing cum onto it while also drying herself. Then, she pushed off the table, landing back on her heels with her skirt falling down to cover herself. Standing on tip toes, she pressed her lips to his again, smirked and walked past him with an unsteady gait and a satisfied smile.

Jaune laughed and leaned back against the wall, breathing out to catch his breath before moving toward his discarded pants all the way back by the mannequin.

* * *

Ruby stepped out the third time with a new dress and a huge smile, quickly finding Weiss and Jaune waiting for her. They were apart and on opposite sides of the room, Weiss flicking through a catalogue while Jaune was leaning back on one of the tables, sitting on it with a happy smile. Ruby walked out with the full intent of making his smile even bigger.

“Tadah!”

Weiss turned with a hum, putting the catalogue down. She looked a little stuffy, red in the face and impatient. Ruby hoped she hadn’t made her wait too long. “Ah. Now that is a lovely dress. I personally think it’s better than the second. The flower motif fits you, but this really shows off your figure. Don’t you think, Jaune?”

“Yeah.” Her fiancé looked so happy, so peaceful, that Ruby felt her heart skip several beats.

“Why, you’ve taken his breath away,” Weiss said. “Unless it’s _something else_ that’s left him breathless.”

It was the dress. Ruby just knew it! It clung to her in all the right places and felt so _right_. Weiss had been on the ball to make her try it on, and amazing for picking it out. For making _all of this_ possible in the first place! Weiss was just amazing. So amazing. Ruby loved her before but loved her even more now.

“I love it!” she said. “Oh Weiss, thank you! Thank you so much for doing this!”

“Hmph. You’re my teammate and my friend. Of course I would. But first of all, pictures. We missed the last one, but Yang will certainly want a shot of this.” Her scroll came up and aimed toward her. “Pose for me. Turn sideways, show it all off. That’s it.”

“Wait. It’s not complete.”

Jaune’s sudden comment had Ruby pausing and Weiss looking at him suspiciously. Only for a moment. When he came forward with a thin sheet of white cloth, Wiess’ smile became positively devilish.

“Oh yes! We mustn’t forget the finishing touch. A lovely veil for a lovely bride.”

Blushing up a storm, Ruby accepted the veil from her fiancé and set it gently over her head, balancing the thin and nearly invisible circlet among her hair. The material spilled down around her, not really hiding her face from view in any way but fitting the theme and making her feel twice as pretty. Weiss must have agreed, snapping pictures with even more fervour.

Ruby’s nostrils twitched. Something caught her nose and she twisted her head to the side, noting a wet splotch on the material. The scent was bitter, familiar, but she couldn’t think why. It was musty and smelly, though. Her finger found it wet and she cringed, pulling it off.

“Ewww. There’s something wet on here.”

“It must have been left somewhere damp,” Weiss said, still smiling and maybe even looking amused. “It’s just a display piece, Ruby. You’ll have a fresh veil for the wedding.”

That was a relief. She didn’t want to wear something that the owners had spilled soda on or something. Ruby set it down on the closest table, wondering for a brief moment if it had always been that messy, tablecloth bunched up and display cases shoved to either side. The thought didn’t stick. The excitement made short work of it as she rushed up and threw her arms around her fiancé. He smelled of Weiss, which she supposed made sense since they’d been reading together. Hanging from him, she looked to Weiss with a huge smile.

“Thanks, Weiss. Thanks for everything. You’re the best friend a girl could ask for!”

“Believe me, Ruby. Today was no chore.” Weiss smiled, leaning back against the closest wall and touching her fingers to her stomach. Her eyes danced, either with amusement or satisfaction. “In fact, you could say it was a pleasurable experience all around.”


	2. Blake's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding dress may be chosen but there's still a lot more to plan out. Ruby's fortunate to have such good friends willing to help her every step of the way. Blake is only too happy to be that for her - and maybe she can give Jaune a `helping hand` while she's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I've been in hospital again for a lot of late December and early January. By the time I got out, I was so sickly and out of practice that writing was difficult for me. This chapter was still very difficult. I was in the zone before, able to write quick and easy, but now it feels like I'm starting afresh. I'm hoping it'll get easier with time and hoping this chapter isn't too bad for it. I chose to break the order of stories here because I needed a story with a clear plot to make it easier for me to write. I know some people are awaiting their own and I'm sorry, I just wanted something relatively easy to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> LordDial

* * *

Ruby pulled open the door to her and Jaune’s shared home and jumped Blake in an instant. Her old teammate laughed and accepted the exuberant greeting, patting Ruby’s back.

“It’s good to see you too, Ruby.”

“Thanks for coming. And for helping with the wedding.”

Ruby looked Blake up and down, taking in the outfit that was a throwback to their time in Beacon. Blake had gone with black shorts in place of white and shirked the purple stockings she used to wear, letting her long legs show on what was a warm summer’s day.

Her white sleeveless top clung to her larger breasts and slim stomach, and she’d even grown her hair out long again since Atlas. Aside from not wearing her stockings, she was dressed almost the same when Team RWBY was first formed. Except for the long white coat, which Ruby took and hung up on the coat stand for her.

“You look good.” Ruby complimented. Blake always had that classy woman look about her and had always been popular in Beacon. “Are you and Sun going on a date later?”

“Actually, we’re in an off period again.”

Ack. Ruby covered her mouth, horrified. “I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be. Sun is a great guy but I’m beginning to think he’s a great friend, not boyfriend. Maybe we misjudged the signs or jumped to conclusions. I’m fine with that.”

“I’m still sorry. Do you want to do this another day?”

“It’s okay, Ruby.” Blake didn’t look upset, but there was a certain frustration to her. A needy frustration that Ruby recognised all too well. “I’m perfectly happy being single and helping you like this will help distract me.” Her lips twitched into a sultry smile. “Besides, I have someone in mind to take care of my needs. You needn’t worry about that.”

“Ew. Blake. TMI.” Ruby giggled awkwardly. “I don’t need to know that.”

“Ha ha ha.” Blake laughed softly. There was an amused twinkle in her eye. “All right, I’ll spare you the sordid details. I brought this.” She hefted a silver laptop in one hand. “I was looking up some wedding planning and thought that was what I could help with today. There are a lot of things that can’t be done unless we know the theme of the ceremony.”

Back to the wedding! That was a safer topic Ruby was only too happy to embrace. All the planning had sounded like a nightmare of hard work, but it was actually super exciting. Not only was it because it was her own wedding, but it was giving her all sorts of chances to hang out with her friends. It was like they were all on the same team again.

“Like the colour scheme, right?”

“That’s right.” Blake nodded and Ruby felt a rush of pride. It wasn’t just her teammates who had been reading up on this. Weddings were _so much more complicated_ than she’d originally assumed. “I think Nora and Ren wanted to sort out the suit rental for Jaune since Ren will need one as best man as well, but they can’t pick them until they know what colours to go with. There are other things as well. What food we’ll be arranging, how late it’ll be, how formal or casual. I figured we could look through wedding pictures online and take inspiration from whatever catches your fancy.”

“Don’t you mean blatantly steal their ideas?”

“You and Yang always teased me for being a cat burglar; you know I like to steal whatever I can sink my claws into. Besides,” she said with a smirk. “would you rather I pull a Weiss and drag you around wedding shows all day? I figured you’d like the easy option.”

“No way! Easy it is!”

Ruby giggled and led Blake into the living room. Her and Jaune’s place wasn’t big by any means – they’d decided to start small and upgrade if they had kids. As such, their living room also doubled as the dining room, with two sofas by the TV, but a table nudged up against the back wall. It could be drawn out and they had a few spare seats in the event of guests, but for now it would do to put Blake’s laptop on. Of course, the home was small enough that they wouldn’t be alone in doing so.

“Oh, hello Jaune.” Blake waved at her fiancé.

Jaune was sat on the sofa with his scroll in hand, likely arranging things himself. He looked up and smiled at Blake, lowering the scroll to his lap. Off missions for once, he was wearing a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a grey tee. It was much too hot for hoodies; it was even too hot for her cloak.

He looked up as Blake entered, blue eyes meeting gold. His legs shifted, uncrossing on the sofa as he leaned forward, suddenly a whole lot less slouched. “Blake,” he purred. “Good to see you.”

“Blake’s here to help with wedding ideas!” Ruby said excitedly.

“Hmm. That’s generous of her. Do you need me out the way?”

“You should be fine there,” Blake said before Ruby could. “It’s not like we’re looking at anything you shouldn’t see. Right, Ruby?”

“Right. It’s _our_ wedding, Jaune. I’ve said you can have just as much say as me.”

“I know. I know.”

He laughed warmly and Ruby’s cheeks heated up. She always loved how inclusive his laughter was, how warm and tingly it made her feel. She liked to curl up against him whenever he was laughing.

“I only said you should pick because it barely makes any difference to the men. The colour changes everything about what you wear, but for us it’s a waistcoat and a bowtie at best.”

“Hmm. Are you sure you’re not just being lazy?”

“My girlfriend is so cruel.”

“Fiancée.” Ruby corrected proudly. “And soon your wife!”

“If you two can stop flirting in front of me for thirty seconds I’d appreciate it.”

Blake was bent over the table setting the laptop up. Ruby felt bad all over again, especially now that she knew Blake and Sun weren’t dating. And here she was practically throwing her happy ending with Jaune in her friend’s face.

_I should keep the lovey-dovey moments with Jaune to a minimum, so she doesn’t feel like a third wheel,_ Ruby thought. _Especially since she came to help her with the wedding._

That couldn’t be easy for her. If she had more time, she’d have loved to help find Blake someone; someone like Jaune. Generous, kind, sweet and unfalteringly loyal. Someone who would be for Blake what Jaune was for her.

“Would you like a drink?” Ruby asked, changing the subject. “I have juice and fizzy pop.”

Blake looked back with a smile. “Do you have any green tea?”

Not of their own they didn’t. Neither her nor Jaune were big tea or coffee drinkers, but they recognised that everyone else was and made sure to have a little bit hidden around in case of guests. “I think we have some in the cupboards. Let me check. Back in a minute.”

* * *

The moment Ruby was out the room, Jaune was on his feet and behind Blake, one hand pushing her down so that she slammed onto the table and the other gliding up the insides of her bare legs. Blake shivered delightedly, twisting and sitting the table, legs opening for him to step between. His hands clapped her cheeks, holding her still as he pressed his lips to hers.

Their lips brushed together at the same time Blake’s fingers stroked the tip of his cock through his jeans. Jaune pushed harder, tasting the moan that reverberated deep within Blake’s throat. Inspired by it, he wrapped his arms around her. Her hand remained pinned between them, but she still managed to move it up and down, teasing him relentlessly. He thrust his hips forward, fucking the palm of her hand.

“I think we have some jasmine tea.” Ruby called from the kitchen, the sound of clinking cups and opening and closing cupboards punctuating every word. “Will that do?”

“That’s – ah – That’s fine!” Blake called, breaking the kiss only to shiver as Jaune’s lips worked their way down her neck. Her other hand came to rest atop his head, holding him against her as she arched her body back. “Jasmine tea sounds lovely.”

His fiery lips dove down to her breastbone, licked a slow circle and then rose again, nipping and teasing her throat. Jaune’s hands pulled her back off the dining room table, making her suddenly fall into him, her core slamming into the erect cock she could feel through her shorts and his jeans. Instantly, her bare legs wrapped around him, ankles locking over his buttocks as he thrust up into her.

“God, that’s it,” she whispered. “I needed this so bad.”

“I could tell,” Jaune purred against her skin. “Those shorts. Did you wear those just to flaunt that sexy ass of yours?”

“Ah.” Blake giggled and rolled her hips against him. “Maybe.”

The sound of a kettle bubbling away in the kitchen barely covered the heated little sounds they made. The quiet gasps and muffled moans from Blake, the wet smooching sounds of Jaune’s tongue on her neck, and then the sloppy and desperate noises of their tongues writhing together.

“Do you have sugar in this?” Ruby asked, shouting to be heard over the kettle. “We don’t really drink this stuff. Do you put milk in this kind of tea?”

“No sugar!” Blake called back. “A – And no milk.”

“Kay. Won’t be long.”

The sound of a cupboard being opened and mugs clinking together hardly reached them. Jaune slid a hand down Blake’s bare stomach and dipped his fingers into her waistband. Golden eyes locked on his, Blake sucked in a breath of air, making her stomach retract and giving him a clear gap to slip down. Her eyes rolled back, and she shuddered, thighs clenching tight as his fingers found her soaked pussy.

“We were thinking of doing the wedding in September.” Ruby continued from the kitchen. “That way it’s not too hot or too cold. Weiss says that’s when a lot of people do it.”

“Mmmm.” Blake’s moan was purely for Jaune’s fingers working away inside her, but she dragged it out and spoke in a stuttering voice. “T – That’s a good idea. Hm! September sounds great-” She gasped. “A - Amazing!”

Jaune could feel her nipples pressing into his chest as he worked his fingers in her shorts. Her body continued to shudder and she leaned into him, using her hips to ride up and down on his hand. Blake’s juices ran down his fingers and she bit down on his shoulder to stifle a scream.

“Mngh! Ngh! Mmmmm!”

The warm passage of her sex gripped his fingers tight and squeezed. Her body jolted, a breathy gasp ripped from her lips as she bucked, shuddered and then went still. Blake’s thighs quivered against his sides and her face pressed into the crook of his neck as she clung to him.

Jaune withdrew his fingers from her slowly, dragged his hand up over her stomach and then brought his index and middle finger up before her face. They were sticky and glistening from her climax. Blake’s golden eyes fixed on them and then rose to meet his own, growing hazy as he dipped the wet digits toward her lips.

Her hot tongue wrapped and glided across his fingers, lapping up and between curling and teasing. Her lips sealed around them, and she sucked loudly, throat bobbing. Jaune’s cock strained against his pants.

The kettle whistled.

When Ruby danced cheerily back into the living room with a steaming cup in hand, she found Jaune sat on the sofa and Blake leaning over the laptop to boot it up. She giggled and came over to lay the cup next to it, earning a languid smile from the feline faunus. Blake looked more relaxed just for holding it.

“I needed that,” she purred.

“I didn’t realise you liked tea so much.”

“There are plenty of things about me you don’t know, Ruby.”

Yeah right. They’d spent four years together in Beacon and Ruby knew Blake like the back of her hand. Practically as much as she did Jaune. “If you say so. What’s first?”

Blake pulled out one of the dining room chairs and let Ruby sit in it, then pushed it back under the table against the laptop. The screen had been taken to a website that was full of wedding pictures and ideas. Rather than take a seat herself, Blake stood behind Ruby with her hands on the back of the chair. The position let them both look at the screen, and let Blake point out things for Ruby to click on.

“Just browse through and see what you like,” she said. “I made you an account so you can just click favourite on any good pictures and we can go over them later. For now, just browse them all and favourite any that catch your fancy.”

“This is a lot easier than what Weiss had me doing.”

“Why work hard when we can work smart?”

Ruby laughed. “You said it!”

“I’m glad you agree.” Blake leaned on the back of Ruby’s chair and pointed at the screen. “Now, what do you think of that?”

The two women poked and chattered about the wedding images for a few minutes, enough time for Ruby to get fully engrossed in imagining her own.

Jaune leaned back on the sofa, Blake’s saliva still on his fingertips and his eyes focused firmly on her rear as it stuck out toward him. The black material of her shorts barely clung to her round ass and even left a little of her upper thighs visible. Her long bare legs reached down to black boots snugly wrapped about her ankles. The tense muscles of a huntress rippled down her calves.

Her ass swayed left and right. It could have been an instinctual motion to stop her legs cramping, but the way she rotated it before his eyes told him it wasn’t. Jaune made an approving sound that Ruby mistook as agreeing with a statement she’d made.

Blake knew better.

Two of her fingers reached up between her thighs and touched the seat of her shorts. Without looking back and while still talking to Ruby, she started to rub her pussy through the material, giving him a show.

“What about that one?” she asked breathlessly, face set next to Ruby’s, hand back and rubbing herself for Ruby’s boyfriend. “Outdoor weddings always look good.”

“Mmm. I’d like that, but what if it rains?”

“That’s why you check the forecast before.” Her fingers dipped up through the leg hole of her shorts, peeling them aside a little to show she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Her pussy glistened wetly. “And you can always have a marquee in case it does rain. Best of both worlds.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Ruby clicked the heart button. “Oh, what about having it at Beacon? That’s where Jaune and I first met.”

“Sure. If you want students staring at you the whole day.”

“Erk. M – Maybe not.”

Jaune unzipped his pants and fished out his erect penis. Nine inches, thick and slightly wet with precum. He gripped the base and pumped it up and down, legs spread and aimed at Blake’s round ass. Her head dipped, yellow eyes peering back through a curtain of black hair.

He jerked himself a little faster, squeezing himself to his tip for her. Blake bit her lower lip, pushing her hips back and using two fingers to spread her lips wide for him. There was a distance of several feet between them, but he bucked his hips, acting as if he was pounding away at her.

“I mean, I know it’s my big day and I’m going to be the centre of attention,” Ruby continued, oblivious. “But I don’t want total strangers to be staring at me like I’m a weirdo. I just want it to be friends and family.”

“That’s – ah – fine. It’s your day, Ruby.” Her eyes darted back to him and she smiled devilishly. Drawing both hands back, Blake unbuckled her shorts and peeled them down. The black material glided over the curve of her ass and then dipped down her legs to her knees, exposing her fully. Still pretending to look at the screen, she gripped her ass cheeks and spread them wide for him. “What do you think, Jaune? Want to come take a closer look?”

The sofa flexed under him as he stood, cock in hand. “I think I do.”

Covering the distance before Ruby could turn around, Jaune placed one hand on Ruby’s left shoulder, leaving Blake with the right. He hummed and leaned over Ruby, pretending to look at the screen. His other hand cupped Blake’s hot mound, feeling her wet heat. Blake started to grind herself on him, driving her crotch into his fingers like the needy cat she was.

“Doesn’t this look cool?” Ruby asked, turning to look up at him with an excited grin. She was pointing at some picture of a couple beneath a flowery archway wrought with roses.

“Hmmm. I like it.” Jaune watched Blake’s face past Ruby’s, running his finger up her slit and watching her bite her lip and shake. “Why don’t you keep looking through, Ruby. I’ll chip in if I see something I like.”

Ruby nodded and turned back to the laptop. “Okay!”

While she was distracted with that, Jaune pulled Blake’s hips around so that she was against him. He let his cock slap down between and over her ass, and Blake reached back to stroke it against herself with her fingers.

“I was looking at this,” Ruby said, bringing up some of the images. “Doesn’t it look good when the wedding is outside?”

“Hmm. It sure does.”

Jaune reached a hand under Blake’s top and glided it over her taut stomach. She pushed her chest off Ruby’s chair, letting him slide all the way up to her chest. She wasn’t wearing a bra either. Jaune bit back a groan as his hands cupped her perky breasts, feeling her rock hard nipples against his palms.

“I like the roses.” Ruby said. “Do you think red as a colour scheme would be too much?”

“Whatever you want.” Grinding himself against Blake, he squeezed her tits hard, pinching her nipples between his fingers. Blake reached under and between her legs, taking his shaft between her fingers and guiding it to her wet pussy. Her lips were burning hot, slipping around his thick head and threatening to melt him into a puddle of goo. “The colour is fine,” he gritted out. “Whatever you want it to be.”

“It’s your big day, too!” Ruby chided. “I want you to be happy.”

“That’s just how men are,” Blake purred, pushing back on Ruby’s chair with her hands and slowly sliding herself down his hard dick. Her tight walls engulfed him, slowly swallowing him up into that velvet cavern. “Men are – hm – so easy to please. I bet on the big day Jaune won’t care what colour or theme the wedding has. He’s only going to be focused on one thing.”

“B – Blake!” Ruby stammered, blushing all the way to the top of her head. “Jaune isn’t like that. He’s a gentleman. Right, Jaune?”

“Right.”

He replied breathily, taking hold of Blake’s hips and drawing her back. Six inches, seven, eight. She became tighter the deeper he went, proof that not everyone could measure up. He gave a sudden jerk, yanking her the rest of the way and burying himself inside her.

“Hngh!” Blake let out, eyes going wide.

“Huh.” Ruby made to turn. “What’s-”

“I like that one!”

Jaune stabbed his finger over Ruby’s other shoulder, pointing at some random image on the screen. The distraction worked and Ruby looked back, leaving Blake to cup her mouth and whimper through her fingers.

“Oh!” Ruby bounced on the chair. “I liked that one, too. Great minds think alike. What about if we combined the white colour scheme with red roses. That way both themes can work together.”

“Yeah.” Jaune tilted his head up, eyes sliding shut as he held still, savouring the heat of Blake’s vaginal walls all around him. “Yeah,” he repeated. “I really like this.”

“Hmm.” Ruby agreed, misunderstanding. “I like it, too.”

They were so close to Ruby that even the slightest sound would alert her. Their faces were mere inches away from her ears, and although Blake had pushed her hips out and he was bent over her, the sound of fucking would surely reach her ears. Being inside Blake but not being able to do anything about it was torture, especially when Blake started to thrust herself back onto him, making him slide in and out with short, slow thrusts.

“There’s just too much to look at,” Ruby complained. “I’m spoiled for choice. I wish we could get married every year and do it over and over. Eheh. I’m not sure Weiss would like that.”

Jaune pulled back, fighting against Blake’s pussy as it tried to suck him back in. Sweat pricked on his forehead as he withdrew to the point that he was almost ready to fall out. Biting his lip and fixing his hands on her hips, he slowly glided his way back inside, careful not to go fast enough to make a noise.

They shivered as one, tortured by the slow pace of it. Blake pushed back with her hands on the chair, pressing her back into his chest and tilting her face toward him.

Kissing was out the question. It would make far too much noise. Jaune stuck out his tongue instead, meeting hers as they licked their tongues against one another. His hands roamed back up her body, pulling her top up until he could leave the material bunched up over her perky tits. 

If Ruby turned around, she’d find Blake with her top around her shoulders and her shorts around her knees, bent over being fucked by her fiancé. It would be the end of so much, a catastrophic moment of raw pain and betrayal. Everyone would find out, _everyone_ , and nothing would ever be the same again.

That was what made it so exciting.

Their tongues writhed and twisted together, one of Blake’s hands coming up to grip his hair and pull him down. Their lips never touched – couldn’t – but she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He closed his lips over it, sliding them up and down her wet tongue to sup her saliva off it. He let her do the same, pushing his tongue out so she could suckle on it and flick her own against his tip. He reached under her breasts at the same time, rolling them up and squeezing her nipples, all the while making short thrusts up into her tight pussy.

Pulling her head up, Jaune bit on Blake’s ear, watching Ruby as she flicked through some more images and commented on ones she liked. His thrusts became more desperate, Blake’s eyes glancing back in wanton desire. She started to roll her hips, meeting him as his peak approached. His eyes clenched shut, teeth gritting. Almost aggressively, he pushed Blake down so that she had to grip the back of Ruby’s chair and her cheek was right next to his girlfriend’s.

His cock throbbed and twitched before erupting inside her. _Fuck_ , he thought, shaking as rope after rope of sticky seed was shot deep into Blake’s greedy cunt. Streams of cum oozed from the sides of her pussy and around his cock to run down the insides of her thighs. Her walls continued to clamp down on him, squeezing and milking him dry.

“Mmmmmmm!” Blake moaned, her cheek right next to Ruby’s. Before Ruby could ask what such a moan was supposed to mean, she pointed and said, “I bet you’d look good under an arch of roses like that. You and Jaune tying the knot beneath the same flower as your namesake. It would be a clear message.”

Ruby hummed, too enraptured by the image to wonder why Blake’s eyes were so hazy or why her mouth was open as she panted for air.

“The message that Jaune is mine now?”

“Hmm.” Another roll of the hips had him growing hard inside her again. “Oh, he’s yours all right,” she said. “I don’t think anyone has any misconceptions on that one, Ruby.”

“Eheh. Sorry, I guess I’m kinda possessive. You’ll know what it’s like when you meet the perfect guy.”

“Trust me. I know already.” Blake brought one foot up to rub on his leg. One of her hands came under to cup his balls and squeeze them, oozing out just a little more semen inside her. “I’m not afraid to take what I want, Ruby. Don’t you worry about me. If I see something I like, I’ll help myself…”

“You’ll find someone,” Ruby said innocently. “You’re super pretty and nice. Right, Jaune?”

“Right.” Jaune pulled his softening cock out and laid it between Blake’s luscious cheeks, watching his own cum drip down her thighs. “I think Blake could have any man she put her mind to.”

“There. See.” Ruby grinned. “You’ll be okay, Blake.”

“Hah.” Blake laughed softly, though not at the same thing Ruby thought she was. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She winked. “Maybe I’ll steal Jaune away from you, hm?”

“Nope. Jaune’s mine and he’d never cheat.”

“Of course he wouldn’t.” Blake smiled coyly over her shoulder at him. “There’s something else I wanted to show you. Close down the webpage a moment and bring up that video on the desktop.”

Ruby did as Blake requested, all the while Jaune kissed Blake’s neck and fondled her breasts. “This one?”

“Mmmm. Just like that. N – Now open it up. This is a video I found that explains some of the things about weddings that most new brides forget or don’t realise. I had a look and thought it was really useful. You should watch it. Here.” Blake indicated a small set of headphones she’d left beside the laptop. “The speakers are on the fritz. Use these.”

Ruby put them on, covering her ears. “You won’t be able to hear.”

“I’ve already watched and listened to it. Jaune and I will be watching over your shoulder anyway.”

Blake stepped back and into him, shepherding Jaune away from Ruby’s chair. Pressing a finger to her lips, she summoned an exact copy of herself with her Semblance. A perfect replica in all ways aside from personality and movement. It was even clothed as she had been earlier.

She quickly poisoned its hands on the back of Ruby’s chair and leaned it forward, letting Ruby feel that there was still someone behind her as she started the video.

The second the music started playing through Ruby’s headphones, Blake was on him. Their lips crashed together like they couldn’t have before. Grinding, moulding, tongues fighting for dominance as she pushed him back step by step toward the sofa. The backs of his shins hit it and he let himself fall, spreading his arms over the back as Blake stood before him near enough naked.

She peeled her top up over her shoulders and tossed it aside, then pushed her shorts down and stepped out of them. Keeping her heeled black boots on, she tugged his jeans down and added them to the pile, then crawled over his legs so that’s she was kneeling on the cushions on either side of his legs.

“Those headphones are noise cancelling,” she purred.

Jaune smiled darkly back. “How long is the video?”

“Fifteen minutes.”

Plenty of time. Jaune’s hands reached around Blake’s waist and dragged her into him. Her body melted against his chest, lips finding his again as her hands fumbled with his shirt, pulling it up over his head, breaking the kiss for an instant before diving back in.

“This is what I’ve needed,” she whispered, rising up on her hips so her pussy was in front of his face. Bringing a hand down, she took his cock and angled it upward. “No more teasing or hiding. I want you to fuck me properly.”

“Behind Ruby’s back?”

Purring, she lowered herself down and swallowed him whole. Her face came close to his, nose brushing against his own as she whispered, “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Jaune groaned and slammed up into her as hard as he could. He fucked her harder and faster, throwing silence to the wind and letting his balls slap against her ass. His eyes were drawn to his thick shaft disappearing into her pink hole, to her lips wrapped around his tight base. Her cunt sucked him in with a wet, slopping sound.

Her tits danced and bounced in front of his eyes. There was no resisting them. Leaning in, he sealed his lips around her nipple, drawing a delighted gasp from her that Ruby couldn’t hear over the video she was listening to. Blake’s hands fisted in his hair, high-pitched whines and whimpers spilling from her lips as he bit, nibbled and sucked on her tits.

“That’s it. Oh God, Jaune. Hmmm. Does Ruby not let you fuck her like this?”

“Mhm.” He shook his head but refused to let go of her.

“Poor baby.” Grinding down, she rotated her hips, rolling them forward and driving him deeper still. “Don’t hold back on me. Fuck me as hard as you like. As hard as you can. God, I want to feel your cock stretching me wide open. Ahhh!”

His hand spanked her left ass cheek and made her jump. He gripped it tight and dug his fingernails in.

“You always did love my rear end. I remember you staring at it all the time in Beacon.” Leaning back, she looked over her shoulder to the fake Blake still keeping Ruby busy. “Mmm. I guess I can’t blame you. That ass is all kinds of sexy.”

Jaune dealt several hard slaps to each cheek while licking her neck and fucking her hard enough that his balls hurt. Blake’s knees dug into the fabric of the sofa, her feet hooked back under his as she bounced up and down. Looking past her, he watched Ruby stare at the screen in fascination, completely oblivious to the fact her best friend was riding him. He slapped Blake’s ass again, loving the loud, meaty sound of the impact and the guttural moan she released.

“I’m not on the pill,” Blake moaned.

The simple sentence sent fire raging down to his balls and had him tingling all over. Just the thought of it, the wrongness, had him ready to explode. Grinding his fingernails down her side, he grunted, “Isn’t it a little late to tell me that?”

Blake smirked and drove her hips down into him. “I want you to know.”

“I’m not wearing a condom.” It was both statement and threat. He wasn’t going to put one on now, not and ruin this moment.

“I don’t want you to.”

“Not afraid of an accident?”

Purring, she leaned down to lick and nip at his neck. Her warm breath on his skin and her full breasts against his chest made him shudder. “You could always cum outside,” she teased.

“Not a chance.”

“Hmhmhm.” Her quiet laugh reverberated against his throat. “I’ll take care of it later, don’t worry. I’ve always said I wouldn’t want any children until marriage anyway.” Her lips brushed over his ear. “Maybe they’ll be yours~”

“Hnghhh.” His cock throbbed inside her. “A little late to say that when I’m marrying Ruby.”

“I don’t see why it would be. I only said I want to wait until marriage; I never said my own.” She rolled her hips, grinding herself onto him. “And I never said it’d be with _my_ husband.”

That did it.

“How noise cancelling are those headphones?”

Blake shivered at the raw tone of his voice. “Want to test them?”

Pushing her up and off him, Jaune stood and grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning her around. His arms snaked about her waist and dragged her back in, slamming himself against her plump ass. Ducking down, he grabbed her by the backs of her knees and hoisted her up.

Blake yelped but he caught her against his chest, holding her up with her back against him and her legs brought up in front of her. Her feet were up past her shoulders, knees back against her arms and his cock sticking out past her pussy, aimed directly at Ruby’s innocent back.

The full nelson hold was traditionally done with the arms under the opponent’s shoulders, but Jaune much preferred this version. Blake did too if her excited pants were anything to go by.

Jaune stepped forward with his cock still sticking out, carrying Blake away from the sofa and closer to Ruby and the laptop, close enough that he could see the video playing on the screen. Resting his chin on Blake’s left shoulder, he dipped his hips down and pressed his member against her soaking wet cunt.

“Ready?”

“N-No,” she said breathlessly.

Perfect.

Jaune slammed in as hard as he could, pushing deep inside of her. Air whistled past Blake’s teeth and her muscles clamped down on him hard. The position let him push deeper than ever before, so deep he was pressing up against her cervix. With his head over her shoulder he had a wonderful view of her mouth opening and the hot _whoosh_ of air she released.

He didn’t give her the time to get used to it. No mercy. Hefting her by her legs, he bounced her up and let gravity swing her back down. His cock came half out and then plunged back in, driving deep in one fell swoop. He repeated the motion, swinging her back and forth, fucking her relentlessly, watching the spittle from her mouth spray over the back of her clone and Ruby’s chair.

Her teeth clamped down, head leaning back as she _tried_ to keep it in. He wouldn’t have that. Pulling her knees all the way up to her chest, he bucked his hips, pounding up and up into her, bouncing her upwards and releasing her to fall back and impale herself on him. Such was the strength of a huntsman that he could keep that up. Jaune hooked his left arm around her, pinning her to him with one arm and reaching his right down.

Blake’s eyes widened, her breath coming out in a startled squeak.

Too late. Jaune touched his fingers to her hardened clit and pinched.

“Mnghh-ahhh!” she squealed, bucking and spraying onto the back of Ruby’s chair. Her tongue came all the way out her mouth, eyes rolling back as she moaned. “Ahhhh~”

Driven by those sweet noises, he hammered away harder and harder, moulding her tight passage to his girth. Blake’s ass was drawn back into him every time, pulled along as he drew out and then slammed back into her pussy.

It almost seemed impossible that Ruby couldn’t hear them. Couldn’t _feel_ them. Blake’s luscious body was bouncing behind her, tits jumping up and down and her legs above her shoulder blades. Jaune’s fat cock was completely visible, the bulging underside thrust up into Blake’s sopping cunt while her juices ran down his shaft and over his swinging balls.

“Hngh! Ah! Oh! Ahhh!” Her squeals and cries continued as Jaune fucked her harder than he ever had Ruby. “Oh God, you’re so big. Mmm. I need it. Inside,” she begged. “Fill me up.”

“Don’t you have something to say to Ruby?” he teased.

“Ah! Oh! Ruby, I’m fucking your man. Mmm! He’s so good!”

Ruby’s attention remained fixed on the screen. The volume was cranked to high, the earphones designed to muffle all the noise it could. That probably wouldn’t have been enough for the average person. Most people would have looked back at least once, if only out of curiosity for what the other people in the room were doing.

Not Ruby. She was too innocent, too trusting, and it would never occur to her – could never occur to her – that her boyfriend and one of her best friends might be doing something behind her back.

It never did. Not with Blake, Weiss, Yang or anyone else.

“I’m not sorry, Ruby!” Blake mewled. “I’m sorry but I’m not sorry. Your boyfriend’s dick is the best I’ve ever had. Ahhh~” Her tongue stuck out as she cried, “I’m not going to let you keep it all to yourself! I’m a bad friend! Oh God, I’m such a bad friend and I love every bit of it! Ahhh! Oh Jaune! I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum around your boyfriend’s dick, Ruby. Do it,” she begged. “Do it. Cum. Fill me up!”

He was close to his peak as well. Grunting and sweating, arms straining and dick throbbing, he pulled Blake as close as he could and slammed upward, burying himself inside her. If Ruby looked back, she would have _seen_ his cum rushing up the underside of his member, swelling out and disappearing into Blake’s pink hole.

Cum gushed out inside of her in thick, ropey strands. There was so much of it that Jaune was afraid his dick might swing out and spurt all over Ruby’s back. That same fear made the excitement all the greater, fear coursing through him as he came and as Blake’s pussy clamped down, a constant fight to stop it rocketing out and revealing them in one messy go.

Even then, he couldn’t not imagine the shocked cry as cum splattered over the computer screen, as Ruby looked back, eyes wide, to see him fucking her best friend. In his head he could fully imagine a long strand of cum splashing over his girlfriend’s shocked face, running down between her eyes and over her lips and chin.

“Hnghh!” Jaune’s eyes closed, savouring the scene in his head as he shot the last of his seed into Blake. “Gahhh! Fuck!”

“Hmmmm!” Blake agreed, hands reaching back over her head to run through his hair. Her lips sought his, a wet and tired meeting as their tongues ran together one last time. “You came inside,” she purred. “I’m going to get pregnant at this rate. Sorry Ruby, but maybe I’m going to be the mother of Jaune’s first child. Too bad. Ahhh~”

He set her down before he dropped her, energy draining after his orgasm. His softening member fell out of her pussy and juices ran down Blake’s thighs. She stopped them with two fingers, then winked and stepped daintily over to her shorts. Jaune admired the roundness of her bare ass as she bent over to pick them up and stepped into them.

Blake pulled them up, trapping and squishing all his cum back into herself. Smiling sexily, she rubbed her fingers over the seat of her shorts. Jaune could _hear_ the squelch of his cum bubbling over her nether lips.

* * *

Ruby pulled the headphones off and turned around with a huge grin on her face. Blake stood behind her, smiling down on her with slightly flushed cheeks and a sheen of sweat across her face. From the way she was panting, Ruby might have assumed she’d run a marathon if she wasn’t sure Blake had been behind her watching the same video she had.

“Is everything okay?”

“My legs have just gone to sleep on me from standing up so long.” Blake said, practically sighed. She looked _that_ relaxed. “Nothing to worry about.”

Standing? Oh God, she’d made Blake stand behind her like an idiot all this time. “You could have pulled up a chair!” she said. “I’m so sorry, Blake, I didn’t even realise.”

“It’s fine.” Blake’s lips curled into a satisfied smile. “It was good exercise.”

Standing up? Ruby felt like she’d missed a joke somewhere, but she was too excited to care. The video had covered so many things she hadn’t even considered. It wasn’t just about her and Jaune getting married; it was about all the other people there and making sure they had a good time. Even something as simple as how to heat the venue was a big deal, especially if they had their after-wedding party in the evening.

“I’d have been so screwed without you guys helping me.” Ruby said. “You’re the best teammates a girl can ask for.”

“Ha. Well…” Blake laughed and brushed some damp hair aside. “What are teammates for? I really should get going though, it’s late and I need to prepare dinner.”

“You could eat here.”

“Mmm. I think I want to get some takeout.” Blake looked over at Jaune. “Maybe something to take home and eat at my place. Do you know anywhere that does deliveries, Jaune?”

He laughed in return, leaning back on his sofa. “Got any preferences?”

“Something thick.”

“I thought you liked seafood.” Ruby said.

“A girl’s tastes change as she gets older. Right now I want something nice and filling. Something _thick_ and _meaty_.”

“Uh… I know a place down the road?”

“Don’t worry about it, Ruby.” Blake pushed herself off the back of her chair and rubbed Ruby’s hair, scuffing it up. “I already know what I want. It’s a long walk back home, though. Late, too. There are all sorts of people on the streets nowadays…”

“I can walk you home.” Jaune stood with a tired sound, cricking his shoulders and working an arm above his head. He must have been sore from sitting down all this time. “It’s the least we can do after all the help she’s given. Right, Ruby?”

Oh. That was a good idea! Heh. Jaune was such a gentleman – she was lucky to have him all to herself. Blake needed someone as good as him, someone as loyal and sweet and perfect as Jaune. Maybe that’d be Sun, or maybe she’d find someone else.

_I’ll talk to Yang. I bet we can find someone who’ll make her happy if we put our heads together._

“Yeah. Jaune will make sure you get back home safe.”

“You sure?” Blake asked. “I wouldn’t want to keep him away from you…”

“No. It’s fine. You’ve helped so much, Blake. Making you walk home on your own isn’t fair. Besides, I’m getting married to him. I can spare him for an hour or two.”

Blake’s smile only grew. “Hmm. If you insist then I won’t say no.”

“Make sure she gets home safe and sound, sir!” Ruby said.

Jaune saluted. “Yes ma’am!”

“You two are such dorks…”

“Hey.” Jaune complained, following Blake out the door. “Ruby likes it.”

“Ruby has questionable tastes…”

The chatter continued to the front door, where they paused for Jaune to put on his shoes and pull on a coat. Ruby slid up to him and stood on her tiptoes, meeting his lips as he dipped down to slip her a quick kiss. His tongue brushed across her lips and she pulled back, blushing.

“Not in front of Blake…”

“You realise we’re getting married right? We’ll have to kiss in front of a lot more people than just Blake.”

“It’s still embarrassing. And you don’t see _Blake_ kissing guys in front of us.”

“Hah.” Jaune laughed and opened the door for her teammate, letting her through. There was a strange shake to Blake’s shoulders as though she were laughing as well. “I guess you’re right. Blake would never fool around with someone in front _or behind their back_. My bad.” He waved. “I’ll be back later. See you soon!”

Ruby watched them leave, head tilted to one side. Had they been teasing her about something…? No, it was probably nothing. Just them having a little joke or something. Shrugging, Ruby skipped back to the dining room table. As she did, her bare foot landed on a sticky patch on the carpet and she froze, cringing. The floor was damp and wet under her foot.

“Ugh. Blake didn’t mention spilling her tea…”

Pulling a cloth from the kitchen and soaking it with water, she got down on her knees to scrub the spot up, wondering why it was so sticky to begin with. It must have started to dry. It also smelled funky, too. Yuck. It was hard to feel _too_ upset. Things had been a lot more fun since she and Jaune announced their marriage.

Her team were around more than ever, helping out here and there, hanging out with her and even spending a lot of time with Jaune as well. It was a huge relief to see how much they got on with him so much. She couldn’t imagine how hard things would have been if they disliked him. Plus, it wasn’t only her they were helping. Pyrrha had offered to go out with him tomorrow to pick a ring out for her, Nora was going to get Jaune and Ren measured for suits together, and Yang already had huge plans for the stag night. Weiss had even paid for them both to get spa treatment, which Ruby was looking forward to.

“Team RWBY is the best team ever. Ah. Done.” Grinning, Ruby sat up, pleased that the stain on the floor was fading away. As she did, her nose scrunched up and she sniffed. There was a stain on the back of the chair, too! “Blaaake!” she whined. “Since when have you been this clumsy?”

On her knees, Ruby scrubbed the living room clean. It was her and Jaune’s home after all, and she wanted it to be the bestest and cleanest home in the world. Nothing less for the best boyfriend – _fiancé, she reminded herself giddily_ – ever.

* * *

Jaune lay on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, naked atop the covers with the lovely view of Blake’s smooth back and round ass as she snuggled into his side, one arm and a leg thrown over his body. The room stank of sweat and sex, clothing thrown here and there, cushions discarded, curtains drawn.

“I’ll have to go soon.” Jaune said.

“Nghhh.” Blake made a frustrated sound and snuggled into his chest. “You could stay the night. Sleep over.”

“Would there be any sleeping involved?”

Her shoulders shook as she laughed. “After what I’d do to you, sleep would be a necessity. Ruby wouldn’t argue. Tell her I needed your help with some plumbing, say I offered to let you stay over. She wouldn’t suspect a thing.”

“Tempting.” he admitted, running a hand down her back. Blake’s skin was warm, smooth and deliciously soft. He’d know, having tasted every inch of it several times over. “Very tempting.”

“I bet I could convince you…” she purred. Blake slowly pushed on his shoulders, sliding down his body and dragging her soft hair across his stomach. Jaune shivered, leaning back and closing his eyes as he felt her warm, wet breath on his slowly hardening length.

Grabbing his cock, she made a show of rubbing the wet tip across her cheek, closing her eyes and nuzzling it with quiet little mewls. His precum – and leftover cum itself – left sticky trails over the skin near her mouth, and Blake dipped her pink tongue out to lap it up.

“Mmm. Delicious. Ruby’s is the best takeaway in town.” She quickly sucked his tip past her full lips, slurping him into her mouth and giving a tauntingly short suck before releasing him with a loud smack. “I like the Jaune Arc special. Then again, I’ve heard good things about it from Yang, too.”

Running her tongue down the length of his shaft, she hummed and purred against him, vibrating her lips on his tender skin. Her knees shifted, bringing her lower end around the side to both give her an easier time _and_ let him have access to her ass. He couldn’t help it, reaching out to grab one soft cheek and squeeze.

“Mmm. Hmm. Ahhh!” Blake released his cock again, kissing the tip. “Do you ever think of me when Ruby is going down on you?”

“She doesn’t,” he gasped, wishing she’d continue and stop teasing him.

“Not at all?”

“Never. She says it’s icky.”

“She’s missing out.” Blake flicked her tongue over his tip with short, hard strokes. “I love it.” She kissed it, pushing some of her saliva out so it ran down the length of him and dripped onto his balls. Her hand collected some of it and she worked the base of his shaft, all the while licking and kissing his tip to drive him over the edge. “Mmm. I’d love to wake up to this in my mouth every day. What do you think, Jaune? Leave Ruby and give this little kitty your milk every morning?”

“Hngh. Ahhh. C – Can you stop-?”

“Stop? You mean stop talking about Ruby that way?”

“No.” Jaune’s eyes glared down at her. “I mean can you stop teasing me and suck my cock already!”

“Hmhm. I thought you’d never ask…”

Blake laughed, raised herself up on her elbows and then leaned forward to take his cock deep into her mouth. No teasing this time, no slow taunting, only the burning hot confines of her mouth swallowing him whole, and the soft sensation of her wet lips gliding down his shaft.

Jaune pumped his hips, causing his cock to plunge so deep it touched the back of her throat. Blake made a pleased sound, letting him know she was more than happy for him to fuck her face.

He was only too happy to oblige. His hips pushed harder and harder, balls slapping against her cheek and spittle flying from her lips with every blow. Her eyes watered and she pulled her hair back, making sure he could see every inch of himself sliding past her sexy lips.

“Fuck!” he swore, gripping the bedsheets and pounding up as hard as he could. “You’re so sexy, Blake. Are you ready? Are you ready to take your milk like a good little kitten?”

“Mmmmmm!” she squeaked, shaking her bum as though she were wagging a tail. Her ears perked up above her head and her tongue lavished his cock with attention, swirling all over and around him.

“Ngh. Here it-”

_Bzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt! Bzzzzzt!_

His scroll rattled on the bedside table, cutting through his moment. Ruby’s face appeared on the screen, a smiling picture of her hugging his side on a picnic they’d gone on recently. Jaune swore, snatching it off the side and sitting up. He answered it with the camera carefully panned away so that she could only see his face and neck.

“Hey Ruby!” he said quickly. “What’s up?”

_“What’s up? Shouldn’t I be the one asking that? It’s been two hours. Where are you?”_

“Ah. Well.” Jaune looked to Blake for inspiration. Her eyes crinkled, butt swaying as rather than help, she started to drive her face down onto him. Her tongue scolded hot trails along his length, making him gasp out, “Blake!”

_“Blake’s? You’re still there?”_

“A – Ah. Yeah.” Jaune gripped Blake’s hair but couldn’t bring himself to stop her. Instead of pushing her away, he let it ride atop her head, pulling her into him. He could barely make out Ruby’s confused expression. “We had to stop for some takeout and then when we got to hers, she invited me in for a drink.”

_“And you’re still there? What were you doing?”_

Each other. Everywhere. Pussy, ass, mouth, toys – they hadn’t stopped for well over ninety minutes.

“Oh, you know. Talking. Catching up.” Jaune pumped himself into her mouth, surrendering himself to the warmth. “A – Actually,” he said, “Blake’s got a bit of a problem with her plumbing. The pipes are damaged, and she asked if I could take a look at it.”

He _felt_ Blake’s laugher through his lower body, felt the trembling vibrations as she laughed all around his shaft. Probably at how quickly he’d surrendered and taken her excuse.

_“Huh. That explains why you look all sweaty. Is it heavy work?”_

“Very heavy! I’ve been at her – at it, I mean – for over an hour. Blake’s pipes need a lot of work.” He pulled her face down onto his dick. “Her last plumber didn’t really know what he was doing. There’s a lot to fix. I’m gonna be a while.”

_“A while…?”_

“She said I should stay over. Sleep on the couch. That’s all right, isn’t it? I don’t want to leave her soaking wet and desperate.”

_“Soaking-? Oh, the pipes are broken! Yeah, that’d be bad if the plumbers couldn’t come out in time.”_ Ruby giggled, satisfied now she knew the story. _“Yeah, I’m okay with that. You make sure you take good care of them, okay? Blake does so much for us so don’t leave her high and dry.”_

“Trust me,” he wheezed. Blake’s hands were on his thighs, holding on as she plunged her head up and down as hard as she could, fighting to make him lose control in the middle of the call. The fingers of his other hand returned the favour, plunging in and out her pussy with loud wet noises. “Dry is the last thing Blake is right now.”

Ruby rolled her eyes at what she assumed was a joke. _“Ha ha. Very funny. I guess I’ll make dinner for myself. What did Blake have in the end? I bet she went for some seafood.”_

“Sausage actually,” he said without thinking. “Valean sausage.”

Blake’s eyes twinkled up at him. Her teeth bit down gently, and she shook her head like a dog with a sausage. His eyes rolled back, teeth clenching as every ounce of his body trembled.

_“Huh. I guess she was really hungry.”_

“Y – Yeah. Blake wanted it real bad. Didn’t even wait until we were indoors before whipping it out and taking a bite. Really – ah – startled the neighbours.”

Too much. Jaune groaned suddenly. His hips bucked, burying in Blake’s throat as his cock erupted, squirting a fat load directly into her mouth. Jaune’s hand _slammed_ down on her hair, pinning her to him so hard her eyes began to water, and she choked, nose buried in his balls.

Thick streams of cum slopped their way down her throat, swallowed greedily and with loud slurping sounds. His cock continued to jump inside her mouth, squirting out every bit of seed he had. Blake took it all, sucking and swallowing with watering eyes and her own climax running over his hand and down her legs.

With a strained whimper, Jaune released her, falling back and covering his face with one arm. His breath came in harsh pants, Blake freed from his hold but only using that freedom to smooch and kiss her all over his member, lapping up every bit of his cum.

In front of him, and away from the scroll’s camera, she opened her mouth to show a thick puddle of white, then closed and swallowed it whole. When she opened her mouth again, there was none left.

_“Jaune!?”_ Ruby cried, the scroll’s camera face down on the bed. _“Jaune, what’s wrong? What was that?”_

“It was just a water pipe bursting,” Blake lied, speaking loud enough for Ruby to hear. Smirking, she gripped Jaune’s cock and squeezed, causing a last droplet of cum to leak out that she licked up. “Don’t worry. I think Jaune and I can sort this leaky pipe out. Don’t you, Jaune?”

“Y – Yeah.” His entire body was shaking. “Yeah, we’ll sort this out.”

_“Okay.”_ Ruby let it go. _“It sounds really serious, so I’ll leave you to it.”_

“Appreciated.” Blake swept her knee up over his and positioned herself above him, rubbing her soaking pussy over his dick. Biting her lower lip, she pulled him up and sat down, slowly pushing him inside her. “Hngh. I – I think we’ve found where the pipe fits. Don’t you, Jaune? Do you think it goes in here? Like this?”

Jaune’s hands gripped her waist, rocking her atop him. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s it. Sorry Ruby,” he said, the lies coming oh so easily. “I need to take care of this. I’ll see you later.”

_“Okay. Love yo-”_

He turned the scroll off before she could finish, slamming up into Blake’s tight pussy and rearing up to catch her lips with his. Their cries soon mingled together, echoing through the thin walls.


End file.
